Yuki: Ai No Hanashi
by forgotten CherryCho79
Summary: /AU. HitsuHina, slight IchiRuki./ Seuntai lengkung tersimpul di bibir Hinamori, merekahkan senyum manisnya. Elegi yang ia mainkan telah berakhir, berganti dengan simfoni bertaburkan euforia yang mulai kini akan mengisi hidupnya./
1. Chapter 1

Summary: /AU. HitsuHina, slight IchiRuki./ Setetes air mata meleleh di pipi putihnya. "Shiro-chan…" Momo tahu, itu adalah awal dari elegi yang dia akan terus dia lantunkan –entah sampai kapan akan berakhir./

Dislaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-sensei.

Warning: Fic ini mengandung alternative universe dan OOC. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back ;)

Keterangan: _Flashback_

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**Yuki: Ai No Hanashi**

**-Snow: Love Story-**

**© CherryCho79**

**.**

Chapter 1

* * *

_Matahari di ufuk barat mulai meredup, tenggelam di balik awan kelabu. Hanya seberkas tipis sinarnya yang masih menerangi jagat raya ini._

_Karakura, kota kecil yang tenang dan damai, kini dihiasi warna putih di sepanjang pengelihatanmu. Salju bertebaran di mana-mana, manifestasi dari hujan salju yang mengguyur kota semalam suntuk._

_Terdengar suara debuman kecil, diikuti tawa nyaring yang mengalir renyah di salah satu sudut kota, di depan sebuah rumah bercat biru dengan pekarangan yang cukup luas untuk penjelasan yang lebih spesifiknya. Tampak di tempat itu seorang laki-laki kecil berambut senada dengan salju dan seorang gadis mungil berkuncir dua, berhadapan dengan jarak yang terpaut cukup jauh. Berlindung di balik gundukan salju yang berfungsi sebagai benteng._

"_Momo! Kau curang! Menyerangku di saat aku lengah!" teriakan bersuarakan protes meluncur dari mulut laki-laki kecil itu. Melihat itu, gadis bermata hazel yang ada di hadapannya hanya menyeringai lebar._

"_Salahmu sendiri, Shiro-chan!" ia menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek. Lalu tertawa riang, puas mendapati kemenangannya. "Ini perang. Kau harus konsentrasi!"imbuhnya dengan ironi yang terselip di dalamnya._

"_Ukh, lihat saja! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!" Shiro berseru lantang, penuh dengan semangat membara. Ia menepuk-nepuk rambutnya, menghilangkan salju yang tadi mendarat mulus di atas kepalanya._

"_Kau yakin?" tanya Momo singkat, masih dengan nada mengejek tentunya. Ia kembali terkikik, membuat Shiro mendengus kesal._

"_Tentu saja!" jawaban penuh percaya diri keluar dari bibir mungil Shiro. Ia memunggut sejumput salju, membentuknya hingga bulat sempurna_, _dan melemparnya dengan sasaran utama Momo._

_Pluk! Bola salju tepat menghantam bahu kiri gadis itu._

"_Kena!"pekik Shiro riang, ia menyeringai lebar, memamerkan sederetan gigi putih yang menyerupai mutiara. "Sekarang seri!"_

_Shiro tertawa, puas rasanya bisa membalik keadaan. "Ini perang. Kau harus konsentrasi, Momo!" ia menirukan ucapan Momo, membuat gadis itu menggembungkan pipi, kesal. _

_Momo baru saja akan membalas serangan Shiro, ketika secara tidak sengaja ujung matanya menangkap kehadiran pengingat waktu yang tadi sempat terlupakan. Momo menghentikan gerakannya, menatap jam tangan yang melilit di pergelangan dengan seksama. Jarum pendeknya menunjuk ke angka 5._

"_Sudah sore. Kurasa aku harus segera pulang!" Momo menjatuhkan kembali salju yang sudah berada dalam genggamannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya, membersihkannya dari sisa salju yang masih menempel._

_Laki-laki kecil di sampingnya menatap langit sekilas. "Kau benar. Ayo pulang!" ucapnya diikuti anggukan setuju dari Momo._

"_Un, matta ashita!" Momo melambaikan tangannya, berjalan memunggungi Shiro._

"_Ah, Momo!" seru Shiro tiba-tiba. Momo berbalik, memandangi Shiro dengan kening berkerut._

"_Ya?"_

_Shiro menghela nafas. "Besok, tunggu aku di bawah air mancur yang ada di pusat kota. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."_

"_Hai, matte iru yo!" gadis itu mengangguk seraya mengulum senyum termanis yang ia miliki. "Jaa, Shiro-chan!"_

_Momo melambaikan tangan untuk kedua kalinya, lalu berlari menyusuri jalan setapak yang akan mambawa kaki kecilnya tiba di rumah. Sementara Shiro terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, kakinya seolah terpasung. Ia hanya menatap punggung Momo dalam diam._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit tak berujung terhampar luas sejauh mata memandang. Malam diliputi pekat. Tidak satu pun ada bintang yang bersinar. Begitu pula dengan bulan tak jua menampakkan dirinya, samar tersaput awan kelabu, enggan menerangi alam semesta dengan sinarnya yang berbias anggun. Merelakan dunia terkurung dalam gelap, menyerahkan berbagai macam sapuan warna pelangi dalam kanvas kehidupan terkikis dalam bayang kelam. Hitam bertahta penuh, tergambar jelas dalam lukisan hari. Desau angin yang menjadi pengiring sang orkestra malam.

Karakura, kota kecil yang tidak pernah mati. Selalu disuguhi hiruk pikuk segala aktivitas manusia yang menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari, tidak peduli siang atau malam. Tampaknya waktu sudah tidak bisa mengikat lagi, tidak mempunyai pengaruh apa pun lagi di dalam dunia yang kian merumit ini.

Hari ini sama seperti kemarin –juga hari-hari sebelumnya, pusat kota masih ramai. Berbagai jenis kendaraan memadati jalan raya, belum lagi trotoar yang dipenuhi orang-orang berlalu lalang –yang entah bagaimana terlihat seperti robot—berjalan tanpa lelah. Saat ini memasuki awal Desember, nyanyian musim dingin sudah terdengar, mengalun di mana pun kau berada.

Angin berhembus, menebarkan aroma beku hingga memenuhi ruang kosong antara bumi dan lapisan atmosfer. Suhu udara makin merendah seiring bergulirnya detik, walau belum mencapai titik 0 pada termometer, namun dingin merasuk hingga ke tulang sumsum.

Bukanlah cuaca yang baik untuk berada di luar rumah. Namun itu rupanya tidak menyurutkan niat Hinamori untuk tetap berada di sini. Di bawah air mancur yang berada tepat di pusat kota, sama seperti waktu itu.

"Ia pasti datang…" Hinamori bergumam pelan. Terdiam dalam kesunyian yang tidak terpecahkan. Kehadirannya sama sekali tidak terusik dengan hingar-bingar di sekelilingnya. Sesekali mata hazelnya mengerling ke arah jam kota yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya, lalu pandangannya beralih menyapu sekeliling, berharap ia akan menemukan sesosok siluet yang selama ini mengisi relung hatinya.

Kedua tangan Hinamori terkatup, berdoa agar sahabat masa kecilnya itu segera datang, seperti apa yang telah ia ucapkan.

Hinamori menanti. Mananti janji yang tujuh tahun lalu yang terus membayang dalam pikirannya.

Hinamori tahu ia terlalu memendam luapan harapan yang besar –terlampau besar bahkan—pada janji masa kecil yang hanya sekilas, yang dapat dengan mudahnya hilang tidak berbekas, seperti debu yang terbawa angin. Mungkin ini semua hanya kesia-siaan belaka. Dan mungkin saja harapan dan angannya akan berbalik menyerangnya, melumpuhkannya dalam keterpurukan yang tidak bertepi.

Ia mengerti. Ya, ia memahami itu dengan sangat baik.

Namun kepercayaannya sudah bulat, tak akan bisa dipatahkan oleh apa pun jua, tidak akan lekang terhapus waktu. Harapannya itu terlalu untuk kuat seorang gadis rapuh sepertinya. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya kelak. Karena yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah teguh memegang kepercayaannya itu. Sedikit naif memang.

"Ya, ia pasti akan datang. Karenanya… aku akan tetap menunggu..." Hinamori meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak ingin ada seberkas ragu menyelinap ke dalam dirinya dan mengacaukan perasaannya. Tidak ingin gelombang bimbang menerjang dan menghanyutkannya.

Ia akan tetap menunggu. Selama apa pun itu.

Hinamori menutup mata ketika bayangan-bayang masa lalu kembali menghampiri, membiarkan dirinya terlarut. Masih tergiang jelas dalam pikirannya, berputar kembali bagai rekaman video—

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Shiro-chan, lama sekali..." Momo melirik jam kota. Ia terlihat sangat gelisah. Bagaimana tidak, Shiro bukanlah tipe orang yang suka datang terlambat. Terlebih lagi Shiro sendiri yang membuat janji._

_Detik bergulir, waktu berganti. Namun apa yang dinantikannya tidak kunjung tiba. Momo semakin resah._

"_Kenapa Shiro-chan belum tiba juga?" gumam Momo. Khawatir melingkupinya. "Apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu padanya ya?" berbagai kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja terjadi melintas dalam pikiran Momo, membuatnya merinding seketika._

"_Bodoh! Apa yang kupikirkan?" Momo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia ingin mengusir semua pikiran bodoh itu yang semakin lama semakin mengerikan. "Tapi… Bagaimana jika benar terjadi?" lidahnya terasa kelu saat mengucapkan itu. Momo terpekur sejenak._

"_Harus kupastikan!" ucap Momo tegas. Ia baru saja akan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri ketika sebuah suara halus menyapanya, suara yang sangat ia kenal._

"_Momo-chan!"_

_Momo berbalik. Senyum lebar mengembang di bibirnya saat ia mendapati seorang wanita dengan kepangan dua yang membingkai wajah cantiknya, tengah berjalan menghampiri Momo._

"_Unohana-san!" pekik Momo riang. _

_Unohana merupakan salah satu pelayan di rumah megah Shiro –yang menurut Momo bagaikan kastil dalam cerita dongeng. Jadi jangan heran jika Shiro dan ia sangat akrab dengan wanita berhati lembut itu. Momo berlari ke arah Unohana dan segera memeluknya erat. Unohana tersenyum simpul, membelai rambut Momo penuh sayang._

"_Hei, di mana Shiro-chan?" tanya Momo setelah ia melepas rangkulan hangat Unohana. Mata Momo bergerak cepat ke balik punggung Unohana, mencari Shiro yang biasanya bersembunyi di belakang Unohana hanya untuk mengagetkannya._

_Senyum yang tersungging di wajah Unohana mendadak pupus, berganti dengan raut wajah sedih._

"_Shiro..." Unohana menunduk, ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengucapkan ini pada Momo._

"_Ada apa?" Momo bertanya cemas. Mungkinkah semua yang tadi melintas dalam pikirannya menjadi kenyataan? Oh, semoga saja tidak!_

"_Shiro sudah pergi." ucap Unohana lirih, hampir tidak terdengar._

"_Eh?" mata Momo membulat seketika._

_Momo tercekat, terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Lidahnya kelu, ia tidak bisa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Sistem kerja otaknya sulit untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Mungkinkan ia salah dengar? Ah, iya... pasti ia salah!_

"_Apa?" kata Momo terbata, penuh harap semoga saja apa yang ditangkap indra pendengarannya itu salah._

"_Shiro sudah pergi." ulang Unohana. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan sulit menerima ini."_

_Benar, ternyata pendengarannya sudah mengalami gangguan. Pasti salah dengar, pikir Momo. Ia tertawa miris dalam hati._

_Ia tahu, ia tidak mempunyai masalah apa pun dengan pendengarannya. Dan ia juga tahu, apa yang barusan didengarnya tidaklah salah. Namun hati dan pikirannya menginginkan hal itu._

"_Ini… Dia menitipkan ini padaku sebelum pergi. Dia minta agar aku memberikannya padamu." Unohana menyorongkan secarik kertas yang terbungkus amplop biru muda tepat di hadapan Momo. Seperti dugaannya, Momo tidak akan percaya semudah itu._

_Momo diam, tidak bergeming. Butuh waktu beberapa saat lamanya untuk mempersiapkan hatinya. Unohana menunggu dengan sabar. Momo mengambil amplop itu dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. Perlahan, ia menyobek sampul amplop itu, dan menarik keluar secarik kertas dari dalamnya._

_Momo menarik nafas panjang sebelum membaca barisan yang ditulis Shiro._

_Momo…_

_Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf, karena ketika kau membaca ini mungkin aku sudah tidak ada di sampingmu lagi. Hari ini aku pindah ke Seireitei, mengikuti ayahku yang dipindahtugaskan ke sana._

_Aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini kepadamu, namun aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis. Rencananya aku akan memberitahukan hari ini, karena lusa aku akan berangkat. Tapi ternyata dipercepat. Maafkan aku._

_Aku akan merindukanm –ah, tidak!—sangat merindukanmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jaa matta—kuharap._

_Shiro._

_Srak._

_Kertas yang dipegang Momo jatuh perlahan. Momo membeku. Bola matanya membulat, bergetar dalam suatu ritme yang tidak beraturan, implementasi dari apa yang dirasakan di relung hatinya._

"_Ini—bohong kan?" ucap Momo tidak percaya. Suaranya serak, menahan curahan air mata yang hendak turun. "Semua ini bohong kan? Ini tidak benar terjadi, bukan?" suara Momo terdengar sayup, rasanya tercekat di ternggorokan. Ia tidak percaya, sungguh tidak percaya._

_Unohana menggeleng. Hatinya pilu melihat Momo seperti ini._

"_Shiro-chan pasti sedang bercanda kan?" bahkan saat kenyataan pahit itu terbuka jelas di depan mata, Momo masih saja berdalih, berharap mimpi buruk ini bukan kenyataan. Terlalu sulit baginya untik menerima semua ini._

"_Momo-chan, sudahlah…" Unohana merangkul pundak Momo. Namun Momo mengacuhkannya._

"_Dia—pasti hanya ingin menjahiliku saja kan?" Momo berusaha mati-matian membendung air mata yang mulai menggenang di sudut matanya. Namun sia-sia. Pertahanannya hancur sudah, asa rapuh jauh di dalam hatinya. Air mata mengalir turun dari bola mata hazelnya. _

"_Aku, aku akan menunggu!" seru Momo kalut. Logikanya tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi. _

"_Shiro-chan pasti akan datang sebentar lagi. Pasti!" Momo menekankan pada kata 'pasti', berharap dengan begitu Shiro akan datang menemuinya. Berlari datang dengan peluh yang membasahi keningnya, sedikit mengumamkan permintaan maaf atas keterlambatannya, dan mereka akan bercanda seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dan semua akan berjalan normal seperti biasa._

_Ya, seperti biasa. Seandainya saja bisa seperti itu…_

_Namun semua itu hanya ada dalam pikirannya, tidak terjadi dalam inkonfenso kehidupan. Tidak akan pernah terjadi. Sama seperti dekresendo harapannya, perlahan mengabur, sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, hingga akhirnya mati…_

"_Momo-chan!" ada nada menghentak dalam suara Unohana yang biasanya mengalun lembut. Wajah keibuannya sedikit mengeras, perih rasanya melihat gadis kecil itu harus berprinsip pada fisiognomis seperti itu –yang berbalik dan menerkamnya. "Kumohon, jangan bersikap seperti. Mengertilah... Shiro tidak akan datang!"_

_Tangan Unohana menggengam lembut jemari Momo, berusaha menguatkannya. Namun dengan satu sentakan, Momo menepisnya dengan kasar._

"_Ia pasti akan datang! Bukankah Shiro-chan sudah berjanji padaku?" bentak Momo. Unohana tecengang, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Momo akan membentaknya seperti itu._

"_Tapi—" ucapan Unohana terpotong oleh Momo yang menyelanya cepat._

"_Aku akan tetap menunggu. Tak peduli dengan apa pun yang Unohana-san katakan." infantil dalam diri Momo muncul, menampakkan sisi egois. Momo terlalu keras kepala untuk ukuran gadis kecil pada umumnya._

_Unohana mengigit bibir. Ia terjebak diantara dua pilihan yang sulit. Membiarkan Momo tetap di sini dan hancur karena rasa percayanya yang terlampau tinggi. Atau mebujuknya untuk pulang. Unohana mendesah, pendirian Momo tidak akan goyah jika hatinya berkata demikian. Karena itulah, Unohana memilih alternatif yang pertama._

_Unohana menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah, jika memang itu yang diinginkan nona Momo." kata Unohana lirih, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik."_

"_Terima kasih. Aku tidak apa-apa…" Momo tersenyum simpul, dan melambaikan tangannya saat Unohana beringsut menjauh –dengan rasa bercampur aduk tentu. Unohana tidak tahu, apa yang dilakukannya ini benar atau tidak._

_Saat punggung Unohana menghilang di balik malam, Momo terdiam sejenak. Setetes air mata meleleh di pipi putihnya. "Shiro-chan..."_

_Momo tahu, itu adalah awal dari elegi yang dia akan terus dia lantunkan–entah sampai kapan akan berakhir._

_Dan perlahan salju mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Mengiringi kesedihan Momo yang terbalut dalam diam._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinamori membuka mata perlahan ketika sesuatu yang terasa dingin menerpanya. Sepasang bola mata hazel indah yang tadi bersembunyi di balik tipisnya kulit kelopak mata sekarang menatap lurus dunia, bergulir pelan mencari asal serpihan dingin yang baru saja mengenainya.

"Ah, salju!" pekik Hinamori pelan. Ia mengadahkan kedua tangannya, menangkup gumpalan bunga es itu. Sebongkah kecil salju mendarat mulus di telapak tangannya, Hinamori mengamati salju itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya meleleh menjadi air.

Hinamori menghela nafas panjang.

"Salju… Shiro-chan..." Hinamori mengumamkan dua kata yang kini memenuhi ruang dalam pikirannya. Salju selalu berhasil mengingatkannya pada Shiro. Bagaimana tidak, warna putih bersih yang dimiliki salju sama dengan warna rambut tegak Shiro yang kerap kali terpantul dalam kedua matanya.

Hinamori terdiam, tercenung menatap kosong pada jalan yang mulai dilapisi salju. Ia mendesah pelan.

"Shiro-chan—"

Hinamori mendekap dadanya yang bergemuruh kencang. Hatinya terasa sakit. Sesak merasukinya. Permainan bayang masa lalu yang tadi tergambar dalam pikirnya kini mengacaukan pikirannya, membuat rindu yang membucah tidak tertahankan kembali menyerangnya. Ia terkurung dalam inferno yang diciptakan oleh ingatan masa lalunya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Hinamori memejamkan matanya, mengingat dengan seksama setiap detail diri Shiro, setiap kenangan indah yang mereka berdua lalui, larut dalam delusi masa lalunya.

Tiba-tiba Hinamori tersentak. Ia membuka matanya segera.

"Bayangan itu…" bisik Hinamori tidak percaya, "Lagi-lagi dia—"

Hinamori merenggut kesal. Mengapa wajah pemuda dingin itu muncul–alih-alih Shiro.

"Kenapa… sosok Hitsugaya-kun yang terlintas?"

Hitsugaya Toushiro, pemuda –yang entah bagaimana— selalu merasuk dalam hati dan pikirannya. Hinamori memutar mata, jengah. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu mengenal teman sekelasnya itu.

Hinamori akui, Hitsugaya memang mirip dengan Shiro. Rambut kapas senada salju, bola mata safir seindah air yang membeku, sosoknya yang mungil. Tapi, itu bukanlah alasan yang tepat mengapa pemuda itu hadir dalam benaknya. Dan lagi… bukankah mereka baru saja kenal tiga hari yang lalu?

"Kenapa?"

Hinamori terus menggumamkan pertanyaan itu berulang-ulang. Namun tak kunjung jua ia temukan jawabannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Perlahan, pemuda berambut putih itu menyingkap gorden yang menjadi penghalang di balik kaca tipis jendela. Selayang pandang mata safir miliknya berpendar menyusuri sekitarnya, menatap langit yang tidak henti-hentinya mencurahkan bola-bola kapas es –seolah tidak pernah ada habisnya, melunturi pandangannya dengan warna putih semata.

"Salju…" Hitsugaya bergumam pelan. Ia menatap lurus ke luar, namun tatapannya kosong, menerawang ke balik gumpalan salju yang semakin lebat berjatuhan dari langit. Pikirannya melayang bebas.

"Momo..."

Salju kali ini –juga seperti salju-salju sebelumnya— sukses menghadirkan kembali ingatan tentang teman di masa lalunya, seorang gadis kecil berkuncir dua dengan mata hazel yang berpendar indah. Momo, gadis yang selalu menghantui benaknya, selalu terbayang dalam setiap mimpinya. Gadis yang sosoknya tidak pernah mengabur sedikit pun dalam hatinya, meski sudah tujuh tahun berselang semenjak ia meninggalkan kota Karakura.

Hitsugaya termangu. Ada sebersit perasaan aneh yang mengganjal pada dirinya, namun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa dan mengapa.

"Aku merindukanmu..."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hhuuaaa, akhirnya selesei jugaa~ ~ XD *loncat-loncat girang* Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Aneh gag? Cho setengah mati menghentikan otak Cho yang loncat-loncat hiperaktif waktu buat fic ini, bikin fic nii melenceng dari plot yang sebenernya *lol*

Special thanks buat Ai-nee yang udah rajin nagih fic nii. Emm, berarti Cho masih utang 2 fic lagi yag?

Akhir kata, Cho ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca. Jangan lupa ripyu yag! Kritik, saran, ato bahkan flame Cho terima dengan senang hati XD

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Jaa~

Love,

**CherryCho79**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: /AU. HitsuHina, slight IchiRuki./ Seuntai lengkung tersimpul di bibir Hinamori, merekahkan senyum manisnya. Elegi yang ia mainkan telah berakhir, berganti dengan simfoni bertaburkan euforia yang mulai kini akan mengisi hidupnya./

Dislaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-sensei.

Warning: Fic ini mengandung alternative universe dan OOC. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back ;)

Keterangan: _Flashback_

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**Yuki: Ai No Hanashi**

**-Snow: Love Story-**

**© CherryCho79**

**.**

Chapter 2

* * *

"Momo…" gumam Hitsugaya. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan bayangan gadis itu berlari-lari dalam pikirannya, "Bagaimana aku bisa menemukanmu?"

Hitsugaya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Ia kesal kepada dirinya sendiri yang tak jua menemukan Momo. Semenjak kedatangannya kembali ke kota Karakura ini, ia terlalu disibukkan oleh urusan seputar kepindahannya, sehingga ia tidak mempunyai waktu luang untuk mencari Momo. Dan lagi, ia tidak memiliki satu petunjuk pun tentang gadis itu.

Yang dia miliki saat ini hanyalah sebuah nama kecil, juga kenangan mereka berdua.

"Momo…" Hitsugaya mengumamkan nama gadis kecil itu lagi. Senyum simpul terukir di sudut bibirnya yang berwarna kemerahan.

Hitsugaya mengacak-acak rambut kapasnya ketika sesosok gadis lain muncul dalam pikirannya, Hinamori, gadis yang merupakan teman satu sekolahnya itu.

"Kenapa… Hinamori-san?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cafe Clover yang terletak sisi jalan raya cukup ramai dipadati pengunjung hari ini. Suasana cafe yang hangat dan nyaman –bertolak belakang dengan keadaan di luar— membuat siapa pun betah berlama-lama di tempat ini. Belum lagi ditambah iringan musik jazz yang mengalun lembut yang semakin memikat.

Di salah satu pojok cafe, tepatnya di samping jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke pusat kota, ditempati oleh seorang pemuda berambut oranye dan gadis berambut hitam yang tengah menghabiskan waktu luangnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Ini pesanan anda..." seorang pelayan cafe datang menghampiri mereka. Kemudian menaruh makanan yang baru saja dipesan sepasang kekasih itu. "Silahkan, Rukia, Kurosaki-kun…"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Rukia mengadah. Begitu pula dengan Ichigo. Dan saat itulah mata amethis Rukia menangkap sesosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi mereka. Seorang gadis imut dengan rambut pirang pendek.

"Ah, Kiyone!" pekik Rukia riang yang disambut cengiran lebar Kiyone.

"Kiyone? Kau bekerja di sini?" tanya Ichigo sedikit heran. Kiyone mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ah ya, Rukia!" seru Kiyone. Membuat Rukia yang tengah menegak coklat panasnya segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kiyone.

"Umm, apa kau melihat Momo?"

"Momo? Entahlah…" jawab Rukia sedikit bingung. "Bukankah ia akan menginap di rumahmu malam ini?" lanjut gadis berambut hitam itu.

Kiyone menatap Rukia dengan sebelah alis terangkat naik. "Tidak. Momo tidak bermalam di rumahku. Kupikir ia sedang bersamamu. Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya sejak siang tadi."

Rukia mengernyit. Heran. Ia menautkan jemari lentiknya, meletaknya di bawah dagu, tampak berpikir. "Begitu pula denganku. Aneh, tidak biasanya Momo seperti ini."

"Ada apa dengannya?" guman Kiyone.

"Aku tadi sempat melihat Hinamori. Begitu bel pulang berbunyi, ia langsung berlari ke luar sekolah. Sepertinya sedang terburu-buru." Ichigo ikut angkat bicara. Rukia dan Kiyone melirik Ichigo penuh minat.

"Ke mana ia pergi?"

Ichigo mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kelihatannya ia terburu-buru sekali."

"Tumben sekali..."

Untuk beberapa lama, hening melingkupi ketiga siswa Karakura High School itu. Mereka sibuk berpikir. Tiba-tiba Rukia berdiri seraya mengebrak meja, memecah keheningan yang tadi melanda, "Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"Tujuh desember." Ichigo melirik tanggal yang tertera pada ponselnya. Ia menatap Rukia bingung.

"Tujuh desember?" ulang Rukia tidak percaya. Mata amethisnya membulat lebar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiyone cemas. Entah kenapa ia mempunyai firasat yang buruk tentang semua ini.

"Bodoh, bisa-bisanya aku melupakan hal sepenting ini!" Rukia berseru panik, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Kiyone. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Rukia segera menyambar tas selempangnya yang tersampir begitu saja di atas meja. Langkah kaki Rukia yang berderap cepat memantul di lantai cafe. Ia berlari keluar tanpa memberitahukan sepatah kata jua kepada Ichigo dan Kiyone yang kini saling pandang, bingung dengan tingkah laku Rukia.

"Rukia!" teriak Ichigo dan Kiyone keras, membuat sedikit kegaduhan sehingga pengunjung cafe lainnya menoleh ke arah mereka. Namun Rukia tidak menoleh, bergeming pun tidak. Ichigo hanya terdiam sesaat lamanya, menatap Rukia yang menjauh sementara Kiyone sibuk membungkuk meminta maaf atas keributan yang mereka ciptakan.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" Kiyone menatap Ichigo tajam, meminta penjelasan atas semua ini.

"Entahlah." jawab Ichigo singkat. "Tapi akan segera kucari tahu." ia mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celana jeansnya, lalu menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada Kiyone, membayar makanan yang tadi dipesannya. Ichigo segera melangkah pergi, berlari menyusul Rukia. meninggalkan Kiyone yang masih terselimuti bingung.

"Jaa, Kiyone!" seru Ichigo sesaat sebelum menghempaskan pintu cafe.

"Kurosaki-kun!" panggil Kiyone.

Ichigo menoleh sebentar, tersenyum simpul dan melambaikan tangannya, seolah berkata 'Tenang. Semua akan baik-baik saja.'

'Kuharap juga begitu…' gumam Kiyone, berdoa sambil terus memandang punggung Ichigo yang kini sudah tidak terlihat lagi, menghilang di balik pekat malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya masih terdiam, terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Matanya masih memandang ke luar, tidak teralih sedetik pun dari warna putih salju turut memberikan sapuan warna pada lukisan malam yang semula hitam, menyemarakkan dengan kekontrasan yang tergambar indah.

Hitsugaya diliputi bingung. Ia bingung pada dirinya sendiri, juga pada perasaan aneh yang menyelinap di relung hatinya–yang kini semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya tersentak.

Entah apa yang telah mendorongnya, tiba-tiba kakinya melangkah sendiri–tanpa ia kehendaki, tanpa ia tahu alasannya. Ia membiarkan intuisi membawa dirinya, mengarahkan langkahnya pada apa yang tidak ia ketahui–menanti di depan sana. Satu yang tergiang, memenuhi pikirannya.

Ia harus segera pergi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Rukia, tunggu!" panggil Ichigo untuk kesekian kalinya. Ichigo dapat merasakan peluh sudah membasahi dahinya, nafasnya pun tersenggal-senggal. Namun masih berlari, berusaha mensejajarkan diri dengan Rukia.

Rukia menoleh sekilas. "Cepatlah, jangan buang waktu!" perintah Rukia tanpa sedikit pun menurunkan kecepatannya.

"Jelaskan, ada apa sebenarnya ini?" tanya Ichigo frustasi, lelah karena sejak tadi Rukia tidak menjelaskan apa pun.

"Momo—" Rukia menghela nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ia pasti ada di sana. Menunggu… "

"Eh? Siapa yang ia tunggu?" dahi Ichigo mengkerut. "Entahlah. Teman masa kecilnya yang tidak kutahu siapa." jawab Rukia

"Yang jelas—" ucapan datar Rukia berubah menjadi geraman. "Tak akan kubiarkannya menunggu semalaman seperti orang bodoh."

Ichigo melirik ke sampingnya, di mana Rukia sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan perasaannya yang berkecamuk tidak karuan. "Aku… tidak ingin ia semakin terluka."

Ichigo terdiam. begitu pula dengan Rukia. Detik-detik berikutnya diisi dengan derap langkah kaki mereka yang menggema di tengah keheningan yang mereka ciptakan.

"Ah, berbelok! kita ke pusat kota!" seru Rukia. Ichigo mengangguk. Berlari secepat yang mereka mampu, menerobos malam yang semakin larut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini—" Hitsugaya memendarkan pandangannya, menyapu sekeliling. "Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?" tanya Hitsugaya kepada dirinya sendiri. Heran dan takjub menghampirinya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Bagaimana tidak, sekarang ia berada di pusat kota yang notabenenya terletak cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka langkah kakinya berujung di sini, membawanya ke tempat ini, tempat di mana ia dan Momo berjanji untuk bertemu.

"Aku ini kenapa sih?" Hitsugaya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia bingung, sudah tak sanggup lagi memikirkan alasan yang cukup logis mengapa ia bisa berbada di sini. Terkurung dalam labirin impase, tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas panjang.

'Untuk apa aku terus berada di sini? Lebih baik aku pulang saja.' pikir Hitsugaya. Dan keinginannya itu bukan tanpa alasan. Berada di sini hanya akan membuatnya semakin mengingat Momo, membuat rasa rindunya kepada gadis itu semakin besar dan tidak tertahankan.

Hitsugaya baru saja akan melenggang pergi ketika secara tidak sengaja ujung mata safirnya menangkap sesosok siluet yang ia kenal.

"Hinamori-san?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nafas Hinamori tersenggal-senggal. Kepulan asap menguar dari mulutnya, lalu menghilang di udara bebas. Tangan Hinamori terasa membeku, mati rasa. Ia rapuh, ringkih dalam buaian dingin. Angin malam telah berhasil mengikis pertahanan tubuhnya, namun itu tetap tidak menyurutkan niatnya.

"Sebentar lagi…" Hinamori merapatkan jaketnya, suhu udara yang semakin menurun menusuk hingga ke tulangnya. Ia sudah terlalu lama berada di luar, namun ia tidak peduli. Apa pun yang terjadi ia akan tetap menunggu–meski harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, juga segenap perasaannya.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan menunggu…"

Hinamori menggerakkan bibirnya dengan susah payah. Ia bergemetar hebat, sekujur tubuhnya menggigil. Gigi-giginya beradu, bergelematuk, implementasi atas apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Tangan Hinamori menangkup di bawah dagu, menampung udara panas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Menjaga agar ia tetap hangat.

"Kumohon, cepatlah dating." bisik Hinamori lirih menyerupai sebuah doa. Ia memejamkan matanya, mengatupkan kedua tangannya, berharap Shiro akan segera datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata safir Hitsugaya berkedut ketika mendapati pemandangan ganjil di depan matanya.

"Hinamori-san?" gumam Hitsugaya. "Apa yang ia lakukan di sini?"

Kedua alis Hitsugaya saling bertautan. Bingung melandanya saat ia melihat gadis yang merupakan teman sekelasnnya itu berada di sini, duduk sendiri di bawah air mancur yang telah membeku menjadi es.

Entah apa yang mendorongnya, Hitsugaya beringsut pelan menghampiri Hinamori.

"Hi-" ucapan Hitsugaya terputus, rasanya tercekat di tenggorokannya. Mata Hitsugaya kembali berkedut mendapati gadis berambut hitam itu tertunduk, dengan pundak yang bergetar. Hitsugaya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyapa Hinamori.

'Hinamori-san… dia—' Hitsugaya tidak melanjutkan apa yang tadi sedang dipikirkannya ketika ia menangkap suatu keganjilan pada Hinamori.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, mata safirnya berkedut. Heran melingkupinya. Bagaimana tidak, Hinamori masih mengenakan seragam sekolah yang dilapisi jaket berwarna putih. Tidak ada syal. Tidak ada sarung tangan. Padahal cuaca saat ini sangat buruk, tidak seperti tadi siang di mana dingin tidak terlalu menusuk.

'Jangan-jangan—' mata Hitsugaya membulat seketika saat ia dapat merangkai premis-premis tentang semua ini hingga mengarah pada satu titik, berujung pada sebuah kesimpulan…

…Hinamori terus berada di sini sejak siang tadi.

Hitsugaya terdiam untuk sedetik lamanya. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyisip masuk, membuat pemuda itu sesak. Perasaan berdosa…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinamori tersentak saat ia merasakan sesuatu mengenai pundaknya. Hinamori mengangkat wajahnya, saat itulah ia mendapati pemuda itu berdiri di hadapannya, memandang Hinamori dalam diam.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" ada nada tidak percaya terbalut dalam ucapan Hinamori. Jelas ia terkejut atas kemunculan Hitsugaya yang tiba-tiba. Dan lagi, mantel Hitsugaya tersampir di pundaknya.

"Ini—" Hinamori bermaksud melepas mantel hitam itu. Namun Hitsugaya cepat mencegahnya.

"Pakailah."

"Eh? Tapi aku—" ucapan bersuarakan penolakan yang halus atas kebaikan Hitsugaya terputus, terpotong ucapan pemuda berekspresi datar itu.

"Tidak usah. Kau kedinginan, bukan?"

Hinamori terhenyak.

"Aku tidak kedinginan, sungguh." Hinamori merangkai senyum simpul di wajahnya, senyum yang penuh dengan kebohongan. Walau ia tahu, Hitsugaya tidak akan terperdaya oleh kebohongan murahan macam itu. Hinamori bukanlah seorang pendusta yang handal.

Hitsugaya menatap sayu. 'Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat berbohong seperti itu?' pikirnya miris. Ia mengamati tubuh Hinamori yang menggigil.

"Pakailah, ya?" Hitsugaya meraih ujung mantelnya, merapatkannya di tubuh mungil Hinamori. Ada nada memohon yang secara implisit terkandung di dalamnya.

"Saa, baiklah. Terima kasih." Hinamori menunduk, enggan menatap Hitsugaya. Pipinya terasa panas. Pasti kini wajahnya dihiasi guratan-guratan tipis semburatan merah.

Detik-detik berikutnya diisi dengan keheningan yang meraja.

"Ah, ya... Hinamori-san…" suasana sunyi tercairkan berkat Hitsugaya. Hinamori menoleh, "Ya?"

"Boleh kutahu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku sedang menunggu…"

"Menunggu?" ulang Hitsugaya. Mata menyipit. "Siapa?"

"Teman masa kecilku…" ucap Hinamori dengan mata menerawang ke langit luas, "Kami sudah berjanji untuk bertemu di tempat ini. Dia—"

"Shiro-chan." sela Hitsugaya cepat. Ekspresinya sedikit mengeras.

"Un." Hinamori mengangguk. Namun tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak saat ia menyadari sesuatu. "Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Hitsugaya tidak menjawab. Ia meraih punggung Hinamori dan memeluknya erat.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" heran dan tidak percaya bercampur aduk dalam pikiran Hinamori, memberi warna pada perkataannya. Ia tidak menyangka semua ini.

Hitsugaya mempererat rengkuhannya. "Tadaima." bisik Hitsugaya lembut tepat di telinga Hinamori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya. Dadanya naik turun tidak beraturan, nafasnya memburu. Ia memendarkan pandangannya menyapu sekeliling, mencari sesosok gadis dengan mata hazel yang berbias indah.

"Ah!" Rukia terpekik kecil saat menemukan Hinamori, duduk di bawah air mancur. Rukia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera berlari menghampiri Hinamori, namun Ichigo mencekal pergelangannya. Bermaksud untuk mencegahnya.

"Ichigo!" Rukia mendelik kesal ke arah Ichigo. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan hentikan aku!" ia menggeram, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya itu.

"Lihat itu!" sergah Ichigo seraya mengendikkan dagunya ke arah Hinamori. Rukia mengikuti perintah Ichigo walau ia tidak mengerti alasannya.

"Eh, Hitsugaya?" Rukia terkejut mendapati si murid-pindahan-3 hari-yang-lalu bersama dengan Hinamori.

"Ya. Oleh karena itu, biarkan ia dan Hinamori menyelesaikan semuanya. Kau hanya akan mengganggu jika kau pergi ke sana."

Alis Rukia bertautan, "Aku tidak mengerti. Dan lagi, apa maksudmu dengan 'menyelesaikan semuanya', eh?"

Seuntai lengkung menbetuk huruf 'u' terukir sempurna di bibir tipis Ichigo, senyum dengan enigma yang terselubung di dalamnya. "Kau akan tahu jika kau melihatnya sendiri…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya mempererat rengkuhannya. "Tadaima." bisik Hitsugaya lembut tepat di telinga Hinamori.

Hinamori terhenyak.

"Tadaima, Momo…"

"Kau—" Mata hazelnya membulat lebar. Hinamori tercekat, rasanya sulit sekali untuk menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya kini. "Shi, Shiro-chan?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Hinamori.

"Okaeri, Shiro-chan…" Hinamori balas merangkul Hitsugaya. Tangannya yang tadi terulur kaku di belakang punggung Hitsugaya kini saling bertautan. Setitik air mata tercipta di sudut mata Hinamori, manifestasi atas luapan perasaannya yang kini larut dalam euforia.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Hitsugaya mendekap Hinamori erat-erat, seolah jika ia melonggarkan sedikit saja pelukannya–memberi sedikit saja celah—maka ia dan Hinamori akan berpisah lagi.

"Aku pun sangat merindukanmu." senyum terangkai di wajah manis Hinamori. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi, bukan?" Hinamori cemas, takut jika keberadaan Hitsugaya di sisinya hanya sementara.

Hitsugaya tersenyum samar. Ia mengerti perasaan Hinamori, karena itu pula yang ia rasakan. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi."

"Janji?" tanya Hinamori dengan mata berkilauan meminta kepastian. Ia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Hitsugaya.

"Janji." Hitsugaya menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Hinamori, tanda bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia mendekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak mempercayai apa yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Saa, begitu rupanya…" Rukia mengusap pelupuk matanya dengan punggung tangan, menghilangkan jejak air mata yang tanpa ia sadari menggenang di sana. Ia sangat bahagia melihat Hinamori telah menemukan kembali bagian dari dirinya yang hilang.

"Momo, syukurlah…" gumam Rukia penuh syukur. Senyum menghiasi wajah manis gadis itu. Senyum tulus seorang sahabat.

Ichigo merangkul rukia, membawa gadis itu ke dalam amethis Rukia berputar, beralih menatap Ichigo yang juga menatapnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Hmm…" Ichigo tidak menjawab, hanya menggumam tidak jelas yang terlalu ambigu untuk diartikan. Rukia makin tidak mengerti.

Ichigo tertawa kecil. Ia mengecup kepala Rukia penuh kasih. "Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Yang terpenting, semua bahagia kan?"

Rukia mengangguk. Ia menyadarkan kepala di dada Ichigo yang bidang, menikmati wangi citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Ichigo. Harum yang sangat Rukia sukai. Gadis itu memejamkan mata.

"Kau benar."

"Saa, ayo pulang! Cuaca sangat dingin." ajak Ichigo seraya mengenggam jemari lentik Rukia dalam rengkuhannya.

Rukia mengangguk. "Yaa."

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat untuk pulang. Rukia mengerling sejenak ke arah Hinamori sebelum akhirnya mengikuti jejak Ichigo menapaki jalan menuju rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya menatap lurus ke dalam mata hazel Hinamori, susah payah ia menenangkan perasaannya yang bersorak gembira menemukan bayangan dirinya terpantul di sana, hanya dirinya seorang. Hitsugaya menangkup wajah Hinamori, membingkainya dengan kedua tangan. Sejurus kemudian ia memberikan satu kecupan lembut di bibir mungil Hinamori, kecupan singkat dan ringan.

"Aishiteru…" bisiknya di telinga Hinamori, terdengar seperti gaung-gaung janji keabadian yang memikat dirinya. Untuk sesaat Hinamori terkejut, namun ia dapat dengan cepat mengatasinya.

Hinamori memejamkan matanya, tangannya terulur, mengenggam tangan Hitsugaya yang bembingkai wajahnya. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukanlah sekedar mimpi.

"Aishiteru, Shiro-chan."

Seuntai lengkung tersimpul di bibir Hinamori, merekahkan senyum manisnya. Elegi yang ia mainkan telah berakhir, berganti dengan simfoni bertaburkan euforia yang mulai kini akan mengisi hidupnya.

Hinamori mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati salju masih turun dari langit kelam. Ia tersenyum lebar seraya mengadahkan kedua tangannya, menangkup gumpalan salju. Di mata Hinamori, salju terlihat sangat indah.

Salju adalah cerita cintanya. Semua berawal dari salju, dan berakhir juga di bawah naungan salju. Selamanya, salju akan menjadi sebuah kisah manis yang akan ia kenang seumur hidup.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Hore, akhirnya selesai! XDD

Buat yang udah ripyu, makasih banyak! Ripyu kalian adalah motivator terbesar bagi Cho. I LOVE YOU ALL! XDD *peluk-peluk ripyuers*

Cho juga minta maaf soal status fic ini. Sebenernya kemaren thu masih in-progress, tapi Cho ceroboh salah nge-klik jadi complete DX Ah ya… juga buat pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai apakah Shiro itu Hitsugaya? Jawabannya adalah... IYA. Cho baru sadar kalo Cho terlalu absurd mendeskripsikannya T.T *getok-getok diri sendiri*

Kalo masih ada yang mau ditanyakan, silahkan... dengan senang hati akan Cho jawab ^^

Akhir kata, Cho ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah meluangkan waktu buat baca. Jangan lupa ripyu yag! Kritik, saran, pujian ato bahkan flame Cho terima XD

Love,

**CherryCho79**


End file.
